Our World
by Some things you just can't fix
Summary: My different take of ending of Syfy Alice After Hatter got tortured by doctors, it's up to Alice to save her friend before it's too late... :) Pure fluff and sweet story... ! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Sweet crap!... _**That hurts!**_!" -thought Hatter when two insane doctors buried a cattlle prod into his side about 20th time.

He gritted his teeth.

_ He has to be strong..._

He can't just give up…

_**Not now**_...

* * *

By the time doctors were torturing him, Alice was trying to slip into the Casino once more.

She just couldn't stop wondering, why the hell Hatter had followed her and Jack. He could be all right… All he had to do was to keep his head down.

But no…

He and his hat-ass had to follow them and put himself into danger…

And now, Jack helped her escape from prison. He told her that he had already taken care of his mother and she doesn't have any power anymore. Those was the good news. But when she asked him about Hatter, he didn't answer. He simply ignored her question.

Selfish bastard. Yes. That's what Jack was.

Was he really thinking that she would just leave Hatter behind, and forget about him ?!

After all he had done for her?

**Never!.. never…**

She suppressed thoughts about him as she was passing a great statue of Queen of Wonderland and looked at it for a while with disgust. "If this woman did anything to Hatter-" Alice angrily promised to herself. Suddenly she heard footsteps from the opposite side and run around nearest corner and hid.

Few minutes later suits passed around without noticing her. When they walked away a little bit, she could see just two suits passionately talking about something. Slowly, as quiet as she could, she moved a little bit closer so she could hear them better.

"Shit" Alice cursed when she kicked into something tin on the ground. She immediately looked at suits, who were still talking.

_They didn't hear her. Thank God._

When she calmed down a little bit, she took a few minutes trying to recognize what they were talking about.

But even though she was doing her best, she still couldn't hear them clearly, but words as "_a mad man with ridiculous hat_" and _"escape of an oyster_" were enough. For Alice it was sufficient proof.

Without thinking she jumped on the first man, effectively bringing him into unconsciousness, took his gun and aimed it at face of second man.

She was wondering for a second, how did she do it, but then just nodded -_ this situation probably brings a little bit more violence out of her_.

The second scared man was staring at the gun which was aimed at his head.

"You…" Alice roared, "You're going to lead me where as you said a_** mad man with ridiculous hat **_is!"she sipped at him.

When the Suit didn't say a word Alice came closer and a barrel of gun pressed against his forehead.

"**NOW!**"

Suit made a uncomfortable move and said : "…As you wish Ma'am.."

* * *

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZ!"** - _An__other electric shock. He couldn't tell how long he had been tortured..._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZ!"** - ..._couldn't even say how many shocks he had received._

**"ZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _H__e stopped counting by number 40…_

**"ZZZzzzzZZZZ!" -** _And a__nother one… The tremendous pain he was already accustomed to…_

**"ZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _Ti__me just simply didn't matter anymore…_

* * *

"**Move!**" Alice screamed at the suit who was walking before her.

"Yes. Yes. _I'm going..._" he answered and pulled his hands up again in defeat.

"Tell me.. Where are all the other suits? How is that possible that we haven't met any?"

Suit answered with an irritated tone "All of them were called to prepare for a war.."

"A _War_? With who?"

Suit sighted.

"Knights…"

His answer surprised Alice, she even held her gun down for a second.

"_**A Knights**_..? Weren't those guys all wiped out years ago by the Queen?" she asked in disbelief.

"As it seems, the Queen wasn't so precise.." he said coldly as they entered the Great Hall.

It was the biggest and the most beautiful room Alice had ever seen. For a minute she was looking at walls and beautiful pictures which were painted on them.

"Okay.. Where now?" she asked again touching his neck with her gun – just in case he had forgotten about situation he was in.

"Your Hatter is probably in the next room, with our doctors.."

"You're kidding right?" she asked nervously

She already had that "honor" to meet those idiots... She didn't even want to imagine what they could have done to Hatter...

"Do I look like I like jokes?"

Alice's expression faded immediately

She needed to find him.

**NOW.**

"Okay.. Go.. And don't even try to call others… You've seen what I've done to your friend.." Alice threatened nervously.

Suit just nodded and run away from the room.

_Now it was totally up to her to find and save her best friend_

* * *

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!**" - _E__ven breathing was incredibly painful._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _He doubted that he could bear another minute._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _B__ut he has to…For Alice…_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _F__or_ _**HIS**_ _Alice!...She needs him.._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _A__nd he needs her too..._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _H__e needs to see her once more…_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _H__er beautiful eyes._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"**-_ Her beautiful smile._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _H__e needs to tell her..._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – _B__ut he can't bear it any longer._

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** - _"I'm so sorry, my love…"_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – _"I've tried…"_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** –_ "...I really did"_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"**- _"Jack will surely take care of you.."_

**"ZZZZzzzzZZZZ!"** – _Everything went black…_

* * *

Alice was standing before the huge doors, desperately trying to open them.

"Crap… **MOVE**!"

After 5 minutes of fighting with them, doors heavily opened. She opened them just a little at first, to see how bad situation was. First thing she saw was a dirty hat which was familiar as hell.

"God **_NO_**!" she thought.

The fact that Hatter wasn't wearing his hat wasn't good at all.

She opened door a little bit more to see two figures turned with their backs to her - standing by some kind of _chair_- each by side and were crazily laughing. Alice was horrified and stared at the scene for a second. When she came back to her senses again she quickly decided to take an advantage of situation and attacked them - they hadn't noticed her yet.

Two shots were released and both of the doctors fell dead to the ground. She held her breath for a minute.

_She just killed two men_…

She never thought that she would be capable of doing such a thing. She threw gun away with shaking hands and took courage to come closer to a chair where someone was supposed to sit.

"**Heavenly GOD.. HATTER!**" she screamed hysterically when she saw who was sitting there.

"NO.. no.. no.. no!"

Hatter had blood all over him, not even mentioning his sides,where big, ugly wounds were located which were still bleeding. His arms and hands were tied up to the chair, a small spring of blood was flowing out of his forehead was slowly running down his cheek, right next to his closed eyes which were more _dead_ than alive...

"No! no... **Hatter!** _Please_.." she screamed as she took his motionless face into her palms – checking his barely registering pulse.

"_Hatter_.. _Please_.. Open your eyes.." this time she whispered to him and gently slapped him.

Alice felt tears buring in her but she quickly wiped them.

"Hatter… _Oh, my beloved Hatter_... What they have done to you?"

She tried to brace herself and accept the fact that Hatter wouldn't wake up from his unconsciousness so she gently released his hands.

"Oh... What am I going to do with you, huh?" she whispered to him softly.

She took a second to thinking.

How the hell is she going to get him out of here? He is too heavy for her to carry all the way to forest.

Then the flying flamingos came up to her mind.

They were just a floor above and if they make it, they could make it– then hide in the forest and find Charlie as soon as possible

"Okay.. We will make it!" she said to herself and as gently as she could pulled Hatter up.

When the whole weight of him was on her shoulders, she let out a huge sigh.

_This will be surely the longest and hardest journey to another floor she ever had..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh... **Finally!**" – Alice breathed out loud.

It took her a lot more than she expected to move her and Hatter, who was still unconscious, to another floor.

"Goddess.. I don't believe I made it.." she thought, still breathing heavily

She made a couple of last steps before sitting Hatter on the seat of one of those stupid pink flamingos. Then she checked him. Under her fingertips was irregular and almost unreadable pulse.

And that was the time, when she realized that she was slowly losing him…

She felt tears in her eyes again.

"Okay.. We don't have so much time.." she said to herself.

Alice gently pulled away hair from his forehead and sat on the seat of flamingo too.

"If only there was something I can use to tie him to me…I won't be able to ride this crap and hold him so he won't fall..."

And then an idea hit her.

"He doesn't need his belt right now.." she thought .

She slowly and carefully took belt from his trousers. Then, she turned him to face her, put his legs on her thighs and pulled him as close as possible. Yes. It was an awkward position, but it could work. She would see at handlebar of flamingo and still protecting him from falling.

Quickly, she took his belt and tied them up chest to chest together. And that was it. Their mother/scared-crying-child position worked.

Except she wasn't comfy. But it will work.

The last thing she did was pull up his hanging head and place it on her shoulder.

Now they were cheek to cheek. And she suddenly realized she is holding her breath.

He is close… _So close..._ She can feel his weak breath on her cheek…

"**Damn this man!**" - she thought.

She has to clear her mind. She doesn't have time for thoughts like that.

"I believe it's a red button." remembering her previous terrible journey on flamingos.

Suddenly she was so scared –so worried about HIM.

That arrogant jerk who was the one of the first people she met here.

That ass who thought he could command her and order her to leave without Jack.

That idiot who almost killed them both in Great Library.

That stupid man who despite everything helped her every single time and stood by her side.

That even stupider man who was willing to die for her when he followed her and Jack.

That man who she had fallen in love with…

At this time, she just can't think clearly.

"Don't worry my love… We will make this.. Just…Just please stay with me.." whispered into his ear, not even thinking about words which uncontrollably came out from her mouth. "Just hold on, honey" - another whisper with suppression of tears.

"Let's go."

And before she realized what she had done they were flying ahead with impossible speed – whizzing through the forest and find the only one person who could save Hatter's life – Charlie.

* * *

"_Don't worry my love..._" he heard an echo of somehow familiar voice from distance.

Everything was black, he couldn't see anything…

"Is this death? Is this over?" - he was wondering.

But he didn't really care - he finally didn't feel any pain… It was a liberating feeling. That pain was killing him... Well.. In fact... Probably killed him…

"If I knew that death would be like this, I wouldn't be so afraid to die… Well actually this feeling is amazing… So.. Relaxing I would say... Haha, I would like to laugh now to the faces of people who are desperately afraid to die and do everything they could do just to survive a day longer…"

"_We will make this.. Just…_" heard that echo voice again.

It sounds so known...

"Do I know that voice from somewhere?" he tried to think.

But he couldn't. His mind just simplycancelled even the smallest thought. He simply didn't need to think… Why would he? He wasn't feeling any need, nor hunger nor thirst. Everything is just fine…

"_Just please stay with me..._" that voice again.

A second of unknown feeling shot him. Did he really recognize this voice? Where from? No.. No… This is ridiculous. He didn't see anybody here and doesn't even remember anybody besides him at all.

"_Just hold on, honey..._"

He felt that feeling shoot him again. Wait… Was that feeling comfort? _Comfort?_ What's that? This is getting a little bit crazy… That voice which called at him from a big distance was doing something weird to him. Well...It seemed he couldn't do anything about that... He relaxed and the indifferent feeling flooded him again. Seconds after he forgot he even heard a weird voice...

* * *

"How does this thing land?" – Alice was wondering.

They were almost in the forest when gasoline light started to blink.

"This is not good…Where the hell Charlie can be?"

She looked around, desperately trying to find any sign of Charlie. A slight panic was starting to take over her when she had no idea what to do. She flew a little bit lower so she could see forest paths better. She was looking for anything – anything familiar , for any place she remembered at least a little bit. And that was it. The big kingdom of the knights was coming to her view.

"Thank God!" Alice sighted in relief.

Where else she would find Charlie if not there?

Alice slowly started to fall taking care not to lose her friend in her lap.

"BUM!"

They landed on the ground with big slam.

"Well.. That one went good…" Alice said and started to tie them off.

Wow. She can breathe. Again. Nice feeling...

She reached her hand to check Hatter. His pulse was getting lower and lower by minute.

"I'm not gonna let you die.." - she promised him in her mind

But how is she going to find Charlie here? He can be anywhere...

"GREAT HEAVENS, what the hell is this noise here?!"

"CHARLIE!" Alice let out sigh of relieve.

"Thank God, you're here!" Alice jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh.. My lady.. I'm so happy to see you…I was afraid you two didn't make it"

"That's a thing Charlie… I need your help…"

"Sweet mother of God what happened to this poor boy?" Charlie asked with a concerned face when he finally noticed motionless figure lying on the flamingo.

"Cuttle prod, I believe… Here Charlie.. Quickly! We don't have so much time.." she explained while running to Hatter and catching him by his chest.

"Well, well… here.. Right around the corner is bed…" answered Charlie catching Hatter by his legs.

They moved him to the the old, scuffed bed under the tree.

"How bad it is, Alice?" knight asked her sadly.

"Well... I didn't check yet… I just got him out of there. But I'm afraid it is really bad…"

"So what are you waiting for?!" Charlie asked in disbelief.

Alice nodded and started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as she was done her eyes widened.

"Dear God" was the only thing she could get out of herself.

She was looking at his beautiful, muscular body. The numerous deep cuts had dried blood on his bare chest. Big, angry bruises were located everywhere she looked. Not to mention the big, ugly, open wounds that were still bleeding on his sides.

"Dear God, Charlie, what are we going to do?" Alice asked this time a little bit louder and turned to face Charlie.

When she looked at him she knew, that he was stunned too. Within seconds he turned even whiter than he used to be. Those wounds took by surprise even an old knight.

"Stay here with him for a second.. I'll be right back… I'll see what we can do for this poor boy.. In the meantime here is water, please try to wash his wounds as best as you can…" Charlie answered and gave her a bowl with fresh water.

Alice slowly nodded and Charlie disappeared in his forest.

She quickly turned to Hatter and got him out of his shirt. With a sigh she took cloth. Alice gently wiped away blood from his cheek and forehead at first. Then moved lower and slowly passed over biggest cut on his chest.

By the time she was doing this she didn't even realized that she was crying…

"God, Hatter… I'm so sorry… This is my fault…" she whispered to him as she moved to the most serious wounds he had at his sides.

"If I had listened to you and stayed with you, you woudn't be in the state right now."

She had fallen in her own world of thoughts, thinking whether Hatter will make it, or not while she was finishing washing his wounds.

"Alice! I'm back!" called Charlie from distance.

Alice quickly wiped her tears away. She didn't need Charlie to see that she was crying… No.. She has to be strong.

"Here I am.. I tried my best and came as soon as I could.."

Alice smiled at him, when he finally emerged from the thickets of the forest with arms full of all kind of herbs.

"How is he?" asked when he came closer.

"Well. I tried my best to wash his wounds, but some of them are still bleeding…"

Charlie just nodded and waved Alice to move a little bit so he would have a better access to injured young man.

"Hmmm…" Charlie mumbled while he was taking a better look on Hatter's wounds – speninding most of the times evaluating his still bleeding sides.

"This is going to be hard. Those wounds are so deep and look really ugly.. and I'm afraid that some kind of infection might enter them…"

"Are you able to heal him, Charlie?" asked Alice desperately.

An old man hesitated for a minute.

"I hope so.. But I can't promise anything Alice… The thing is that he has huge wounds and herbs are still only herbs…"

Alice shook her head. She doesn't believe it.

"Hatter must live" she was persuading herself while more tears were burning in her eyes.

Charlie must have noticed them because he continued.

"But.. Don't worry. Hatter is a strong, young boy... He is a fighter…I believe that he will make it..."

A minute of silence came between them.

"Anyway.. We have to try our best to help him. I'm going to make a decoction from this herbs and we will see.."

Alice looked at him with surprise.

"A concoction?"

"Yes… These herbs are really miraculous. They helped a lot people to get well…" Charlie answered while he was plucking flowers of herbs and throwing them into some kind of bowl above the fire.

"How long it is going to take Charlie? I'm afraid he won't endure so much longer…" Alice asked, check his pulse once more.

Charlie looked at Hatter and answered "It should be ready in 10 minutes… Don't worry Alice. This will probably heal his wounds… At least they will prevent an infection from spreading. "

Charlie returned to making decoction and Alice continued with cleaning his wounds again.

"_Be strong… Please fight..._" whispered to the man with closed eyes so Charlie wouldn't hear her.

_He just simply has to make it_ Alice sighed

_There's just no way he won't_

* * *

Hatter was happily floating in space god knows where.

He was feeling great. Nothing bothered him, nothing hurt him, he can reach everywhere he want. He doesn't need to worry about any boundaries.

"_God, Hatter… I'm so sorry… This is my fault…_" An echo started waking him up from his happiness.

"The hell! That voice again?!"

He couldn't believe it. "Where the hell can that voice come from?" he wondered

"_I'm so sorry… SO SORRY_" voice flooded him over again and again in echo.

"I heard that voice before.. Yeah.. I'm sure.. But where? When? Who is that?" he tried desperately to think.. **T****O REMEMBER.** But nothing. His mind didn't let him.

"_If I had listened to you and stayed with you, you wouldn't be in the state right now._"

"**Heh?**" he almost screamed to unknown.

"**If you had listened to me? When? What state? Tell me the hell who you are!**" he screamed again. He started to feel panic. There's obviously something he doesn't remember.

"_Be strong… Please fight..._"

"**BE STRONG…PLEASE FIGHT…! WHAT?! WHY THE HELL I WOULD FIGHT? WHAT FOR?! HEY! ANSWER! CRAP! ANSWER!**" this time screamed as loud as he could.

But no answer came.

_Maybe it's just imagination… You never know what you can expect from death, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we go…" Charlie said as he came next to bed with a bowl full of something that didn't smell so good according to Alice's taste.

"Here ... Help me to turn him on his side"

When they turned Hatter on his side, Alice ran water cloth over his most serious wounds again and Charlie started to place his concoction over wounds.

"It takes some time while his body absorbs it… Be patient.." Charlie said to Alice when they were done with his second side and chest too.

"Yeah.." was the only thing Alice could manage herself to answer.

She was still blaming herself for what happened to her friend.

"Alice.. It's not your fault.." Charlie whispered to her.

"There's nothing more you can do for this boy…"

Alice chucked. "Yeah.. Well.. And the state he's in? It isn't my fault?"

Charlie moved a little bit closer to her.

"Alice… I'm telling you, this is not your fault. He decided to go after you and Jack.."

Alice made something like a hidden scream. " That's a thing Charlie.. Why did he go after me? He would be okay now, if I didn't decided to go with Jack.. And now? What if he is..is.. he's going to.. going to die?"

Charlie pulled her into hug.

"Don't worry, my lady... Hatter is strong. I'm sure he'd survived a lot worse things than this is…"

"Well…" Alice breathed when he pulled out of Charlie's strong embrace,

"It seems that we have to just wait." Alice forced herself to make a fake smile.

"I can understand the pain you feel. You care about him. It's natural and it doesn't surprise me at all…"

"Well.. Yes.." Alice cut him off before he could end his thoughts.

Alice didn't need to hear the ending. She clearly knew where was Charlie heading. And it scared her. Even if an old knight noticed that she feels for Hatter something more than a friendship, it must be so obvious.

He wouldn't want me anyway… - Alice thought

Charlie understood that she probably didn't want to talk about it and just smiled back at her. Alice smiled at him in return and just sadly looked down.

"Alice…" Charlie whispered to her as he sat next to her.

Alice slowly looked up, sensing Charlie didn't want to give up that theme.

"Hatter is a good boy. Well… Yes… Sometimes a little bit childish and hot headed...but still..."

Alice honestly smiled at the description Charlie said and kept listening. Charlie sighed.

"But still.. Believe me… This boy would die for you, if he had to."

His heavy words kept flying in the quiet a little bit. Alice couldn't bring herself to say anything to answer Charlie. Few minutes passed in complete silence.

"Charlie? How is that possible that when I came to rescue Hatter we didn't find a single suit in Casino? When I asked, I've been told that everyone was called to prepare for a war. War with Knights. I mean... Didn't you tell me you were all wiped out years ago?"

Charlie smiled at this.

"Oh, that…" He said still laughing.

"I suppose that was me… That one went good." he told her, amused.

"You? How could it be? You're kidding!" said Alice with grin.

"Well. They wasn't able to recognize that my brothers knights were dead already from such a distance…"

Charlie smirked obviously happy with himself.

"At least it got suits out of the casino for a while.

"Alice smiled. "Wow. Charlie. It was great. I'm proud. Thank you…"

"Well if I knew you were rescuing him while I was doing this, I would have tried more…"

"There's no need. It was great. I solved us a lot of trouble. Without your help I wouldn't be able to get him out of there alive."

Both of them smiling remained quiet for a while.

"Wow.. I think it's getting dark…" said Alice suddenly.

Charlie seemed to wake up from his own thoughts and and looked around, a little overwhelmed.

"You're right. I should go and find something for a dinner before it's too late"

Charlie said as he pulled himself up and went for something around the corner.

"It won't take long. Take a care of him…"Charlie said when he came back with his big hunting weapons and turned around heading to the dark forest.

Alice just smiled as a reply and looked at Hatter. His wounds had seemed to stop bleeding and Charlie's concoction seemed to heal even those big wounds at his sides. Alice took a minute just to look at him and admire a view at his beautiful body and then decided to curl up next to him. She hugged him with one hand.

"This is all my fault, Hatter. If you don't make it I don't know what am I going to do…"she told him and brushed his cheek with her finger.

"You hear me?... _I love you, Hatter..._ Please fight…" Alice couldn't bear it any longer and leaned forward and placed a mother-like kiss on his forehead loudly sighed. She would just have to wait...

* * *

"Okay.. I'm really getting bored…" thought Hatter.

Everywhere was just dark. As much as he enjoyed this at first, he was getting a little bit scared now. Scared? Yeah…that's how this feeling felt. What is he going to do here? It bored him just to walk and jump in dark where he couldn't see anything.

"_This is all my fault, Hatter. If you won't make it I don't know what am I going to do…_" heard the known echo again.

This time he a little bit glad that something distracted him from his thoughts.

"**Hey! You again! Who are you? Do I know you? ANSWER!**" called out desperately, but no answer came.

After a while he gave up shouting and hoping to get an answer. This voice is never going to reply.

"_You hear me?... I love you, Hatter. Please fight…_"

Hatter's eyes widened._ Somebody loves him?_ Okay. There's definitely something he doesn't remember.

"Okay then…" he told himself again. "I have to try.."

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He played that voice in his head again and again. Now he is sure he knows that had a fear and a familiar gentleness in it. He'd definitely heard it before. _But who it is?_

Slowly he could recall a scent. _Her scent._ That beautiful scent of pouring rain and forest. _HER SCENT_!

Hatter closed his eyes this time and tried to remember how she looked.

Suddenly, a figure of some kind was appearing in his mind.

Beautiful green eyes – gentle, loving eyes full of fear. White and soft skin and long dark brown hair. At the end a beautiful smile of hers.

Yes..

He knew this girl…

It took him just a little bit before realizing it.

"**ALICE!**" screamed out loud and suddenly everything was getting brighter and brighter by second.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes slowly opened.

It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to such brightness.

He blinked once more.

Somebody was leaning over him and was calling something.

He blinked again.

"_Hatter!_" he heard this time clearly and opened his eyes again.

Now, he clearly saw her. Her beautiful eyes and pain and tears burning in them.

"**ALICE!**" he screamed out loud.

The second he said that Alice jumped on him and hugged him tightly, forgetting about his wounds.

"Thanks heaven, I was so afraid!" – Alice breathed into his hair.

He felt that again. Her beautiful scent and her beautiful smile.

"**CRAP! That hurts!**" Hatter screamed suddenly when his pain hit him with full power.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hatter. I totally forgot about your wounds.." apologized Alice and slowly leaned backward.

"What wounds?_ Wha_…What happened, Alice? Where am I?"

And then it hit him. Doctors. He tied up to the chair. A cuttle prod. The pain. And then nothing.

Alice looked at him with a worried face.

"Ssshhh.. It's okay.. Just lay down… A doctors.. Seemed to do this to you.." explained Alice as Hatter looked over him and discover the reasons for his pain.

"Yeah… Now.. I remember.." he breathed out of tremendous pain.

"Here.. Drink this.." Alice helped him to sit and gave him a cup of water.

"Thanks.." was all he could say.

"Shh…It will be okay… Charlie is here by the minute…Hold on…" Alice comforted him as she slowly rubbed his forehead.

"How did I get out of Casino? I don't remember anything..." Hatter asked after a while fighting with big pain.

"Well.. I kind of came for you and bring you here…" Alice started and told him whole story.

Hatter just listened fighting with pain.

"Wait what? _You saved me?_ But.. What for? I mean. You should be home by now.. With Jack.."

Hatter wanted to continue but he was cut off by Alice.

"Do you really think that I would just leave you there? That I woudl let you die?!" Alice stated and looked deeply in his eyes. They were suddenly so thankful and gentle.

"I mean.. You risked a lot for me…" he answered after a while. " Thank you..." said and rubbed her hand with his slowly, not even realizing he was doing it.

"There's no need…" said Alice slowly and continued barely in whisper : "I was worried that I'd lost you…"

Hatter looked at her once again and saw how worried she was.

_Gosh... He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve her worry. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as she is. He. He is nothing. He doesn't have anything to offer her. He is nothing._

But...

A thought of her being worried about him made his heartbeat five times faster.

"I'm sure that you'd do the same for me…" said Alice again after a while.

"You're damn right I would…" Hatter groaned

Alice was about to speak again but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Sweet God! He woke up!" Charlie shouted as soon as he saw them carrying a some kind of big fat bird on his shoulder and ran next to them.

"It's relieve to see you waking up, finally…"

"Thank you, Charlie..." Hatter answered thankfully.

"I'll take a look at your wounds in a minute…" said and hurried up to place his weapons and bird on the ground.

Charlie started to look at his wounds. Carefully, he checked each one of his wounds while Hatter fought with his pain. He looked at everything around him again. Then Charle got up and went for something. He came back with a needle and thread.

Alice look at Charle with horror and then at Hatter moaning in of pain next to her.

"Alice, I'm afraid you'll have to help me a little bit.." started Charlie and came up behind Hatter.

"He's not gonna like this. All his wounds will be fine but I'm afraid the one at side not… You'll have to hold him…" Alice nodded and leaned down beside Hatter and slowly turned him to face her.

"Hatter.. _HATTER_… Do you hear me? " called Alice until he opened his eyed and looked at her.

"This is going to hurt a bit…" explained Alice.

Hatter chuckled. "It can't be any worse as it is now…"

Alice sighed and pulled him close to her. His head rested in the place between her neck and chin and his arms lightly hugged her back.

"Shhhh…It'll be over soon.. Hold on.." said Alice as Charlie came closer and started to mend his wound at his side.

Hatter screamed out of pain. Alice held him even tighter.

"Hatter… Hatter… Do you hear me? I'm here… I'm here with you.. Just few more seconds…" Alice whispered to him again and again and he seemed to relax little bit. When was Charlie done,Hatter sighted out in relief, still breathing heavily.

"I'm so sorry my friend.. I had to.. It'll be getting better and better I promise.." apologized Charlie and left Hatter and Alice alone while he started to make a dinner.

Neither Alice nor Hatter bothered to break their hug so they were lying, hugging each other. Alice never felt better. Hatter's strong arms around her made her feel safe and sound. He was so gentle. Sometimes, he smoothed her back and she felt those stupid goosebumps. None of them could describe how much they enjoyed this very intimate feeling. After a while Alice leaned backward and looked at him. She doubted that he had a clear mind. He seemed a little bit drunk to her. Maybe some side effect of those herbs...

_That would exlain that hug and his sudden affection. As soon as he has have clear mind he won't even remember this..._ - she thought to herselft bitterly.

"Thank you, Alice.. You risked a lot for me. You and Jack should be home by now and you wouldn't even remember this terrible place…"

"Oh, come on Hatter.. How could I forget?"

Hatter smiled back at her. His pain was slowly going away and he could finally see everything clearly.

"Guys, come on… We have a delicious dinner!" called Charlie from distance.

Alice helped Hatter to stand and held him by his less wounded side, protecting him from falling.A plate with beautiful, well-done meat was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Thank you Charlie, it was delicious…" thanked Hatter.

"You're welcome, my friend… I'm glad you're better now…" answered Charlie.

"Okay guys.. I'm so tired.. I think I'll go to the bed.. Are you coming too?" asked Alice.

"Um.. I think I'll stay here for a while. I'm not sleepy." Said Hatter..

"Me too… Just go Alice. Have a rest. We can handle this alone.." said Charlie.

Alice said goodnight and went to the bed. As soon as she lay down she fell asleep.

Hatter and Charlie sat next to fireplace for a while.

"So…"Charlie started.

"So?" Hatter asked , because he didn't understand what Charlie meant.

"What are you going to do?" Charlie asked quietly.

"I don't know.. When I recover I think I will go back and restart my tea shop again…" answered Hatter trying not to imagine what happened to his shop.

"You know that I'm not talking about that…"said Charlie in disbelief.

"You're not?" asked Hatter surprised. "What about, then?"

Charlie rolled his eyes and nodded to the place where Alice was sleeping. Then Hatter finally understood what Charlie meant.

"It's too late for that now.." said Hatter fighting with his sudden sadness.

Charlie smiled and sit closer to him. "My dear friend. Let me tell you one thing..."

Hatter looked up at Charlie, trying to look as cool as he could.

"You may have hundreds of stupid tea shops but you'll never be happy when you let go of someone you fell in love with…"

Charlie was cut off by Hatter.

"No.. Charlie.. Please.. Stop.. She wants Jack.. I am nothing. I have nothing to offer her… You think she would stay here?... Come on, Charlie, she hates this place and wants to be home as soon as possible. I won't be the one who will prevent her from leaving…" Hatter said, tears burning in his eyes.

"I didn't say anything about HER staying here…" Charlie smiled. "Believe me. If you let her just go you'll regret it for your entire life, trying to find someone who could at least remind you of her. But... You're never going to find anyone like her. I know what I am talking about…"

Hatter didn't know what to knew that Charlie was probably right but he just couldn't accept it. For a while he considered that he was going to deny his love of Alice to Charlie, but then he decided that it wouldn't work .Charlie already knew everything.

"But still. She wants Jack. Remember who she came to rescue? It wasn't me, Charlie. It was a coincidence that we met. Her journey here isn't about me, it's about Jack. Just think about that for a minute. She must love him so much, if she decided to come here and help him. And besides he is a prince. Who wouldn't want a prince? I am just a simple tea seller.. You understand Charlie?"

Charlie remained quiet for a moment.

"Coincidence doesn't exist…" Charlie sighed and continued: "The fact that you two met has some reason. Think about that, my friend. She might have come here to rescue Jack, but that doesn't mean she loves him. Tell me who would you fall in love with? A person, who instantly lied to you and brought you a lots of trouble or a person who stood beside you and helped you all the time, risking his own life?"

Two of them remained quiet.

"She cares about you more than about anybody else. All you have to do is to tell her that you care too...But until then.. Good night, Hatter."

Charlie stood, then quietly disappeared into the night leaving speechless Hatter with his thoughts alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning was one of the hardest mornings Hatter ever had.

His wounds didn't bleed anymore but he could still feel pain at his sides. But this time, thank God the pain was bearable.

"Good Morning …" greeted Alice.

"Morning…" answered both Hatter and Charlie sleepily.

While having a breakfast all three of them talked about usual things. Hatter was afraid to ask Alice question, which bothered him most, but at some point, he had to.

"Alice, don't get me wrong, but I'm just curious when do you want to go back to your world? I mean… Do you want to stay here?"

The Sudden sparkle in his eyes was more than visible. Alice gulped.

She was trying not to think about it, but Hatter was right. What is she going to do?

Charlie interrupted her thoughts.

"So glad that you reminded me, my friend… As soon as we are done with breakfast we can go and accompany her…"

Alice just nodded, realizing that idea of staying here is more than stupid. Hatter bitterly gulped.

_ She is leaving. Yes. He has his last minutes with her._

As he thought about that his insides were tearing apart.

_What is he going to do, now?_

They remained quiet and finished their breakfast.

* * *

It didn't take them more than two hours and all of them were standing in the room where Looking-glass was waiting. Alice stared at it for a while, refusing to accept that she has to leave right now. Now, after all they've been through and after all they had survived– everything just ends here.

Hatter wasn't able to look at the looking glass anymore, so he just stared at the ground, trying his best to hold himself together.

I'll have plenty of time to break down after she's gone… - he thought.

Charlie was the first one who came closer and made his way closer to mirror located in the middle of room.

The two of them unwillingly followed.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up…" voice came behind them.

"Jack!" called Alice.

"Alice…You're finally here. I was beginning to think that something bad happened to you..."

Hatter silently roared.

"Well. I am here…" said Alice again.

"I see. And thankfully you brought your two friends also..." answered Jack with an ironical tone.

"I believe still better friends than you…" roared Hatter this time loudly.

Alice never heard such disgust in his voice. Jack lifted his eyebrow.

"I was trying my best, but I don't expect that you scum would ever understand…"

"Well, every one of us is a prince, right?" Alice said to Jack and stopped their argument.

Charlie tapped few times at Alice's shoulder.

"I believe we should say goodbye..." an old knight said and pulled her into bone breaking hug.

"Thank you so much for everything, Charlie…" said Alice thankfully.

"You're very welcome my dear. Take care of yourself…" said and pulled his helmet on this head.

"I hope we will see each other again…" said Alice with big smile, trying to hide her tears.

_ Damn. She is going to miss this 150 years old man so much._

"Certainly, The Alice of legend. I would be honored…" Charlie said. After saying goodbye to Hatter too, he left with big smile.

"I believe I'm the next one who is going to say goodbye…" started Hatter uncertainly after a few minutes.

He didn't want to do this. What is he going to say?

Alice slowly nodded.

"Yeah…Well..." said Alice and came closer.

Hatter looked around. Jack was still with them. He deeply sighed, still hoping that Jack will give them some privacy. It didn't happen.

"Take good take of yourself Alice…" said Hatter and pulled her into hug.

_God... This feels good...This is the last time I see her…_- he thought again and again, forgetting about time and desperately trying to hide his tears.

Just few minutes and I can let those tears go…

Hatter hugged her even tighter.

"I'll try…Do the same…" promised Alice and slowly broke their hug.

"So.. This is it? Hug and we're fine?" she questioned herself, immediately missing his arms around her.

"Yeah…" started Hatter.

Suddenly it was getting really awkward. None of them knew what to say next.

"If you ever fancy coming back… You know… Just to see how your old friends are… I would be glad to see you again..." said Hatter eventually.

Both of them sighed.

"I would love to see you guys again…"

They remained a little bit staring at each other but Hatter turned around eventually.

"Good bye, Alice…" Hatter's voice broke.

"Good bye, Hatter…" said Alice with deep sadness in her voice.

Hatter made his last smile and took a couple of steps.

_So this is it -_Hatter thought. He turned around once more to see Jack kneeling down before Alice, holding box with beautiful ring.

"Boy surely doesn't waste his time… Proposal from prince of Wonderland? Who could refuse? At least she will be happy… She deserves it…" said bitterly and finally let his hot tears running free.

* * *

"What are you doing, Jack?" Alice asked in disbelief.

_He can't be doing that, right? It's just the figment of her imagination. It must be._

"How does it look like, Alice?" Jack asked and smiled his most charming smile, which not so long time ago would made Alice weak in knees.

_ But not now. She had changed._

"Jack, I believe you really shouldn't—"

"Come on, Alice. Let me have the honor and ask you question I wanted to ask long time ago…"

"Jack… Please…No…"

"Will you marry me?"

Question was hit by deadly silence.

Alice closed her eyes in frustration. Not so long time ago she would have answered right away and without any doubt. But now? What is she going to answer? What is she going to do?

"Look, Jack… The thing is…"

As Alice began Jack's smile immediately faded.

"Stop. No need to continue…" Jack said and suddenly his charming gentle tone changed into heartlessly cold one.

He got up and was standing before Alice again.

"Please, Jack… Don't get me wrong… I –"

"I said stop it Alice…." Jack roared.

Alice just stood there and couldn't say a word.

A few minutes passed in silence.

_ What could she do? She didn't love Jack. She couldn't marry him. Not now, not ever._

"It's because that irritating peasant with that ridiculous hat, am I right?" asked Jack at last.

Alice had to honestly laugh to that.

"You don't get it, do you? Do you have to always blame others? Did it cross your mind that maybe YOU are the reason I refused to marry you?"

"Excuse me. I believe I don't know what you're talking about, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"You lied to me. You tricked me. You had a fiancé whole time, and after all of this, you really believed that I would still marry you? I thought you knew me better than that…"

"Of course I know you. I know that I messed up and I'm deeply sorry for that. But I also know that you would have forgiven me and married me if you hadn't met that…_ that person..._" Jack shouted back.

"But, fortunately, I met him. And it's just because of him that I'm alive. He stood by me, helped me, and even almost died for me when you and your suits tried to kill me! And you still blame me for liking him more than you?!"

Jack remained silent.

He knew Alice was right. He knew that if it weren't for Hatter, Alice would be dead by now.

However, his ego refused to accept that.

"Yeah, Alice. Whatever. I really loved and love you, but if you can't marry me, I can't hold you back. You're free to go home anytime you want..."

Alice sighed.

"Thank you Jack… Take care…"

Jack looked back at her and smiled a little. His ego was getting satisfied again.

"Yeah… You too… Not for nothing, but If you want to go home, I would do it as soon as possible. Weather is going to be awful in a hour."

"Yeah… I will…" Alice said and sighted and reluctantly hugged Jack back.

_But she can't leave. Not like this. She knew she would regret it her whole life if she left_ without talking to Hatter again.

"… I just have one more thing to do before I go."


	6. Chapter 6

Hatter left room, sat down on nearest rock and let his tears finally free. _What's the point of hiding them, anyway?_

Alice is most likely already home and he won't see her again. Or he will, but she will be marrying Jack.

Hatter honestly didn't know which option hurts him more.

Charlie was right. He knew he had made a terrible mistake letting her go just like that._ But what would change if she stayed?_ She would never love him back. _Who would want someone like him? How could anyone love him?_

_If only it didn't hurt like that_ – he thought.

Hatter chuckled, wiped his tears in his sleeve and kept on crying as he was looking into distance, thinking in his own world.

* * *

"Hatter? _Hatter!_ Is that you?!" Alice called from distance.

_Alice? No… It can't be true… He must be dreaming_

Hatter quickly came back to his senses and violently started to wipe his tears away in a desperate attempt.

_She cannot know that I've been crying._

"Hatter! Thank God, I was afraid you already left!" Alice said as she run next to him.

"Nah…" Hatter chucked and his voice skipped.

_ God,_ he thought… _His voice betrays him more than he thought it would._

"I… I just thought I would wait here a little bit before I go back to my shop…" he added after he braced his voice a little bit.

He still refused to meet Alice's eyes, though.

Alice took a second to look at Hatter face. Even though he was looking at the ground she could clearly see that his face was all red and puffed and there were few tears remaining on his cheek from unsuccessful attempt to hide them.

Then it hit her.

Hatter had been _crying_.

"Oh my God… You've been crying…" Alice whispered and before Hatter could do anything Alice pulled him into tight embrace.

_I must be dreaming… She's here… She's here hugging me…_

Hatter wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even close. He still couldn't believe she's really there.

It felt so good to hug her again. To breathe her in.

No, he has to brace himself again.

If he starts to cry now again he won't be able to mask it again. It's too bad she already noticed.

After a while Alice slowly broke their hug and forced Hatter to look at her. She saw his beautiful eyes, still little watery and the sadness and pain in them. They stared at each other for a while and Alice decided to break the silence.

"So… Ehm… What's the matter? Why did you cry? Did something happen?" she asked

Hatter laughed uncomfortably and stepped back from Alice.

"No… Of course not… Just… Some of my wounds started to hurt…" he said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

_**WHAT? Wounds?** I couldn't have possibly said greater bullshit_ – he thought.

He mentally slapped himself. But what? _He couldn't tell her the truth…_

"Oh… Right…" Alice said little embarrassed.

As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't. Hatter would never cry because of physical pain.

Hatter sat down and Alice sat down next to him.

"Ehm… Alice don't get me wrong… I'm glad you're still here, but why didn't you go home?" Hatter asked and forced a little smile.

Alice remained quiet for a moment.

"Well…" she smiled. "It seems that there are some people I love that are holding me back here…"

For a brief moment a great feeling of happiness fulfilled Hatter's body and he smiled back at her. Then, his brain started to think again and his smile faded immediately.

"Yeah… Right… Jack proposed you…" he said bitterly and looked away.

He didn't want Alice to see how much it hurt him to know that she's going to marry him. But the pain he was feeling was so unbearable that he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hold it together.

"Yeah… Actually he did. How do you know?" Alice asked curiously.

This left Hatter speechless for a second.

"Um… well… I saw him as I was leaving…" he confessed.

"Oh… Right…" Alice sighed and took minute and let herself to think.

_ Wait. Could it possibly mean that…?_

"Wait… Hatter were you crying because you thought that I would be marrying Jack?" Alice asked reluctanty.

**She** didn't wanna ask but she needed to know answer.

This question left Hatter stunned. He didn't know what to say so he ended up imitating fish for a moment.

"_**Yes… NO… WAIT**_!-**Thought you would be marrying?** Y-You didn't say yes?" Hatter breathed.

Alice had to honestly smile to that. The expression on Hatter's face was priceless.

"No… I won't marry Jack… I couldn't say yes…"

Despite all his willpower, Hatter gave Alice brightest smile she had ever seen. Alice couldn't help but love it more than anything else.

"So… No need to cry…" She broke the silence again.

Hatter felt sudden flood of embarrassment. He needed to fix that. She cannot think it was because of that.

"Well… Yeah… But It was just in friendly way… you know… As a friend, I didn't like that my friend is going to marry someone I know she won't be happy with…" He forced smiled and prayed she would buy it.

"Oh…" She smiled. "Now I understand… Thank you…You know… For being such a caring friend…"

Hatter nodded and sighed in relieve.

_ She believed it. Everything's okay…_

"So… Um… You should be going…" Hatter said at last.

"Yeah…" Alice agreed.

It broke her to hear those words from him. It seems that he wanted her gone.

"Goodbye, Hatter… Thank you for everything…"

Alice turned around, so did Hatter.

* * *

"So… This is it? This is how this all is going to end?" Hatter thought to himself and found his feet not willing to move.

_Is he really going to let her go? After he got a second chance to make her stay?_

He shut his eyes in frustration trying to suppress his tears again.

Suddenly her voice was echoing in his head -_"It seems that there are some people I love that are holding me back here..."_ –

_No. She couldn't possibly mean that, could she?_

Hatter couldn't take it anymore.

He would be damned if he lets her go again.

"**DAMN IT! ALICE!**" Hatter shouted and ran up to her.

Alice didn't even have time to respond before Hatter turned her around and gently placed his lips on hers. Alice couldn't help but moan a little._ It's him_ – it's her Hatter and he's gently and lovingly kissing her. Her heart is about to explode, but she couldn't care less. It's him and she's finally kissing him.

Hatter threw all his thoughts away. There's nothing holding him back anymore. _There's no way back._ Either she will kiss him back or she won't.

When Alice kissed him back Hatter smiled against her and pulled her even closer. He doesn't think… He has no reason to. The only thing that matter is her and her lips against his.

When oxygen became really needed, Hatter broke their kiss.

"I can't watch you marry another man… I can't watch you leaving too. I need you… I need you more than anything… I love you, Alice" he breathed.

Alice gently smiled and caressed his cheek, not breaking their eye contact.

"I love you too, Hatter. Thanks God... I was afraid. God I was so afraid you will let me go again…" She said and hugged him tightly.

Hatter couldn't help but smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"I can't stay here, Hatter. Please come with me… We'll live together in my world…"

Hatter looked at her and saddened a little.

"Are you sure Alice? Are you sure you want me there? I mean... What if I come to your world and then after some time you find someone better? What am I going to do there?... I-"

Alice cut him off with kiss.

"There's no one better than you. I love you, Hatter… And I always will… Please, if you want to, come with me…"

Hatter smiled "There's nowhere else in the word I would rather be than next to you, Alice…"

Alice smiled and kissed him on cheek.

"Thank you Hatter…"

Hatter took her hand and they both headed back to hall with looking glass.

He couldn't help but wonder what is he going to do there._ Is he really that mad?_

Yeah… Probably…

_Mad for his little oyster._

They passed hall and stopped right before looking glass.

"On three, okay…?" Hatter suggested.

Alice nodded and caressed his hand._ She still couldn't believe this is really happening._

"One… Two… THREE!"

In second both of them disappeared into the looking glass hand in hand.

* * *

An old knight was watching all of this from a distance. As he saw Hatter and Alice kissing he smiled to himself and got up on his horse.

"Finally. I thought that that idiot would be able to let her go again…"

Knight put his helmet up and smiled their way.

"Good luck, my friends. Take care…"

Knight looked at them one last time and disappeared into forest.

**The END**

* * *

I would like to thank my beautiful and amazing friend Sarah... :) She corrected my grammar and gave this story way better look!

Thank you so much! :*

Please visit her profile and check out her amazing stories... ;)

u/5300401/


End file.
